


thrill me, fulfill me

by kyungshio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungshio/pseuds/kyungshio
Summary: “Minseok’s getting older,” someone had commented.“I am, too,” Junmyeon replied, had smiled politely. “Noona is fine. Noona’s perfect.”“We’ll have them when we’re ready."





	thrill me, fulfill me

They’ve been given many tips, pieces of advice from friends and family here and there. Of course, they’ve consulted their doctor. Had done their own research too. Read numerous articles online-- some questionable, some more enticing to try.

 

It’s been months since they eliminated alcohol in their diet, too. The healthy food, Minseok doesn’t mind as much. Junmyeon and her have always taken care of their bodies anyway. But giving away their stash, god, Minseok hated.

 

_“Let’s just keep them in the cupboard,” Minseok whined, holding a bottle of champagne in her arms. Junmyeon laughed, shook his head and said, “that’s just more painful! The temptation!” while trying to pry the last bottle off of her._

 

Junmyeon, he’s doing his part too. Has been going home on time, has stopped bringing work home despite being the workaholic, the worrier that he is. Stress is something that he needs to avoid if they want to be successful in their endeavor. He doesn’t want to worry about the money too much. After all, they’ve saved up for this, have prepared for this.

 

Junmyeon, he started wearing boxers too, because they’re looser, they said. Less heat in that area and it won’t hurt to try. It had been uncomfortable the first few days, awkward boners and all but Minseok seemed to like it, seemed too amused even.

 

_“Easier to take off too,” Minseok commented once._

 

The things they do, the lifestyle changes, they have been challenging. Frustrating at times, until they remember that it’s because they want this so bad, have so much love to give. They want a physical embodiment of their affection, adoration for each other. Want to start a family of their own.

 

Minseok and Junmyeon, they’ve been married for almost two years now. Did not want to give in to the pressure of others to have a child so soon. No, not until they’re prepared. Not until they’re ready.

 

_“Minseok’s getting older,” someone had commented._

_“I am, too,” Junmyeon replied, had smiled politely. “Noona is fine. Noona’s perfect.”_

_“We’ll have them when we’re ready,” he adds._

 

Minseok and Junmyeon’s parents, they’ve been nothing but supportive through it all. Eager and excited when they said they’re finally trying to conceive. Sent them messages, tips on what they know from experience, what they heard from others too. Some, unproven facts. But they mean well, they know. They’re thrilled to have a grandchild.

 

Junmyeon received tips from his friends too. What positions to try, what feels good for each other. What positions are thought to be more effective. Junmyeon had laughed, face warm and tips of ears scarlet when Baekhyun had shamelessly demonstrated with his hands.

 

They’ve got _that_ part covered anyway. Junmyeon won’t say they’re experimental in bed. Just enough to try a few things here and there.

 

But this, this has got to be their favorite by far.

 

Minseok had told him when they were in front of the bathroom mirror, mouths minty and foamy.

 

_“I saw something online that I think we should try,” Minseok started. “Here,” she said, holding up her phone to Junmyeon, an article with a video on screen. Minseok pressed play, and soft moans filled the bathroom accompanied by the voice of a narrator explaining why it’s effective like this. Why it also feels good like this. Something about gravity. Something about sperms. Junmyeon hadn’t bothered listening, both of them doubled over, shaking with laughter, faces warm and red._

_It had ended with Minseok gripping the sink, moans escaping her mouth as Junmyeon has two fingers in her, tongue lapping at her wetness. Junmyeon stood up, kissed her full on the mouth, Minseok tasting herself._

 

_Minseok explained later the supposed pros of the position when they’re in bed._

 

_“We’ll try that,” Junmyeon promised, whispered sweetly, then kissed her forehead._

 

\--

 

Minseok is on her back, legs splayed apart, Junmyeon between them. Gasps escape her lips as Junmyeon suckles on her nipple, fingers working her open, scissoring and curling inside her. Minseok has one hand tangled on his hair, the other caressing his face, his cheek as she watches him intently, quietly appreciating how handsome he looks like this with his brows furrowed and eyes focused on her nipples. Minseok can feel his hardness against her thigh, slowly grinding, seeking just a bit of friction to relieve the pain.

 

Junmyeon looks up and smiles the same adorable smiles he does and Minseok’s swooning already and he’s not even in her yet.

 

Junmyeon winks at her playfully and proceeds to move south, kneeling between her pussy. He presses his tongue against her clit, then kisses it, sucks on it lightly as he continues rubbing his fingers against the flesh and _oh god_ , Minseok’s legs jerk, Junmyeon’s tongue doing wonders inside her.

 

“Beautiful,” Junmyeon says, eyes trained on her parted pussy which makes Minseok feel warmer, a little embarrassed, a little too exposed. Junmyeon’s tongue delves inside, licking and spitting, and oh, Minseok loves it when Junmyeon eats her out with vigor. The view is obscene with Junmyeon looking eager to please, the sound of slurping reverberating against the walls. Oh, Minseok loves it when Junmyeon is shamelessly sucking her wetness. Loves feeling his warm hand on his thigh, the other busy in her. Loves it when he resurfaces, face glistening with a mixture of his sweat and her own slick, looking absolutely gorgeous and ruined. Adores him even more when he makes her feel special like this, in moments like this, eyes trained to hers.

 

“Come here,” Minseok calls for him, voice quivering with want. “Kiss me.”

 

Minseok reaches for his neck with one hand and kisses him with eagerness, tongue licking into his mouth, wanting to taste herself, wanting to savor.

 

Her lips are insistent against his, coaxing moans out of each other, inhaling them. His mouth is warm against her, his tongue exploring, licking her lips, biting gently. She feels his hands across her soft body, warm and curious still despite having known for years how she likes to be touched, where she likes to be caressed. His hand finds her neck, strokes it then moves down to her clavicles to her breast, fondles it.

 

Junmyeon has always expressed how he likes her tits, her nipples. Has always liked to pay attention to them, likes to suck and nip and play with his hands and mouth. Minseok likes indulging him too. Feels sexy when Junmyeon has his hands on her chests, fat spilling in between his fingers as he kneads them.

 

Minseok can feel Junmyeon’s erection against her stomach, wet with precome and twitching with want, with desire after being left unattended all this time. But Junmyeon is always patient. Always considers her pleasure his priority especially now that they’re trying. But Minseok, she wants, too. Wants his cock, loves kneeling in between his legs to suck, loves to see his skin bloom red when he’s near his release, his fingers gently tugging on her hair. Loves seeing his face contorted in pleasure.

 

It frustrates Minseok sometimes. Because Minseok wants to give too. Wants to make him feel special and loved too. Wants to cater to his needs too. But Junmyeon had insisted numerous times that pleasuring her, servicing her _is_ what he wants. That can’t be true but it made her feel giddy anyway. Made her feel even more loved and adored that she decided to gift him with a blowjob every morning before he goes to work.

 

Minseok reaches for his cock between them, tugs at his dick and Junmyeon gasps against her mouth, his back arching into her. Junmyeon moans as Minseok plays with the slit with a finger, then covers the entire head with her hand, twisting harshly, teasing him because she knows it drives him crazy. Junmyeon jerks away, hand on his wrists and they both start laughing, bodies shaking because, no, it’s too much, _not yet._

 

Junmyeon kisses her with a huge grin plastered on his face, his hand pinching her thigh lightly as if reprimanding her.

 

“Just teasing,” Minseok quips in between their kisses.

 

“So,” Junmyeon says, brushing away stray hair from her face. “How do we do this?” he asks.

 

“Pillow,” Minseok answers and grabs the pillow beside her head, asks Junmyeon to place it under her.

  
Junmyeon follows her instruction then leans back to get a view of how gorgeous his wife looks, open and pliant like this for him. Minseok shouldn’t feel embarrassed but he looks like a kid right now, waiting for his present after being such a good boy for his noona.

 

Minseok grabs another pillow and throws it at Junmyeon square on the face.

 

“Don’t look so smug!” she quips. Junmyeon just grins and lies on top of her, resting his full weight against her body. Minseok wraps her ankles around his calves, locking him in place. Junmyeon plants a small kiss on her lips.

 

“Tell me if you can’t breathe.” Minseok nods.

 

“Okay,” she whispers. Kisses him hotly, impatiently this time. Minseok reaches between them and guides him into her entrance, the head of his cock just parting the lips of her pussy. Junmyeon gasps against her mouth and Minseok takes advantage, pushes a finger inside his mouth as if asking for his tongue. Junmyeon takes the hint, and Minseok swirls her tongue against his, then sucks on it, hot and thick and heavy. And oh, she wants to suck his cock. Next time, she thinks.

 

Junmyeon slides forward, his length stroking in between the labia. Teasing and testing and feeling if she’s wet enough (she is, always is for him). Trust Junmyeon to be cautious. Minseok taps him lightly on his shoulder. _I’m ready._

 

_“Up and down. Grinding, rocking,” Minseok had told him._

 

Junmyeon stills for a moment, hips angling properly, cock aiming at her entrance now. Junmyeon caresses her cheeks with his hand then reaches for hers, eyes never leaving hers as he thrusts inside, slowly burying his cock in her. Junmyeon’s face contorts in pleasure, eyes now shut as her walls envelop him, wet and slick for him. Only for him.

 

Junmyeon starts to move in a steady rocking motion, rocks their pelvises together in rhythm. And _oh_ , that’s why this feels _good_. The base of Junmyeon’s cock is grinding against her clit and god, Junmyeon’s other hand is playing with her breast, massaging her tit while his grazes her nipple.

 

Minseok can’t properly see Junmyeon’s face in this angle, so she aims for his neck instead, kissing and nipping and sucking, tasting salt and Junmyeon groans, stops moving altogether, his entire body tense against her, threatening to snap at any moment.

 

They stop for a moment, catching their breaths and Junmyeon is silent except for his loud pants, warm breath against her temple. Minseok starts undulating her hips again, goading him to move again and Junmyeon, being the pleaser that he is, obeys Minseok. Junmyeon starts responding, starts to grind back against her and _whimpers_.

 

“Noona,” he whines as they start to build their rhythm, their rocking growing more frantic and oh, Minseok is close.

 

“Noona,” he says, and Junmyeon holds her tighter against his body, Minseok too wrapped around him like a vice grip.

 

It comes to her in waves, one after another. She cums with soft moans, legs jerking against Junmyeon’s calves as he slows down, then comes again and again through Junmyeon’s slow grinding. Junmyeon shushes her, comforts her with light caresses on her head. Whispers “so pretty noona,” through her orgasms until her body calms down. Junmyeon has one hand gently rubbing her leg, and Minseok is thankful because her limbs feel like jelly now.

 

But they’re not done yet. Only halfway into why they’re doing this. Minseok kisses his cheek.

 

“Go,” Minseok asks and he nods.

 

It’s easy to make him come by now, having been built up for so long. Minseok clenches and unclenches her pussy around him as Junmyeon starts to move again, and it’s so wet, oh, it’s so tight and warm.

 

“That’s it,” Minseok says, goading him, pushing him into the edge. Junmyeon starts to move desperately, chasing his own orgasm, gasping and moaning, and Minseok can tell he’s near his release and sucks behind his ear.

 

Junmyeon explodes with a gasp, his hips uncontrollably pushing against her, trying to push his seed, his hand gripping her leg so tight. Minseok can feel his cock throbbing as it pumps his come into her feels the warm liquid inside her pussy and Junmyeon is rocking softly, can’t seemingly stop moving.

 

“Good boy,” she says. Minseok holds him through it just like he did with her, continues to whisper praises until he eventually stops.

 

Junmyeon looks at her intensely, then breaks into a grin, eyes crinkling into crescents.

 

“Liked it huh?” Minseok jests.

 

“A lot,” Junmyeon answers.

 

He pulls out of her, cock now soft and glistening with their cum and hoists her legs up. They’ve read that it might help so Junmyeon makes sure to do this after having sex. Junmyeon massages her legs, then her feet.

 

Minseok’s heart feels full and she wants to cry. Wants to envelop Junmyeon in her arms. Wants to kiss him again and again until they run out of breath.

 

“I love you,” Minseok whispers.

 

“I love you too, noona,” Junmyeon replies, beaming at her.

 

Their time will come and Minseok thinks-- no, is _sure_ that Junmyeon is going to be a great father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought "I can't keep complaining about the lackof xiuho content so I have to contribute myself" so here you go lol i hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> PS. I think they're truly going to be amazing parents. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @goyangsoo


End file.
